Just A Dream
by Ary911
Summary: ONE-SHOT! This won't be continued so please don't ask. Ok besides that this is a song-fic from the song just a dream. PERCABETH! Ok yeah thats it so please read.


**Just a dream**

**A/N: This idea came to me as I was listening to Just a Dream by Nelly, obviously. I love that song but i =really don't think you have to listen to it while you read but just listen to it so you know what it is about. This is kind of like my interpretation of this song. By the way Annabeth and Percy have been together since the end of the titan war just so you know. **

**DISCLAMER: Everything besides my idea belongs to Rick Riordan and whoever published PJatO and Nelly and whoever his soul belongs to, I mean his contract holders. :)**

Annabeth and I were walking around at camp. It was 2 years after the Titan War. Everything had been calm so far. No supernatural curses had been given by Rachel (the Oracle) and the most exciting things that were happening were all the campers being claimed.

"Annabeth," I said, putting my hand in my pocket and feeling the velvet box under my fingers. She turned and looked up at me. I had gotten taller over the past couple of years which was nice.

"Yeah?" she asked me. Even after knowing her for five years and dating her 2 I still got nervous when she looked at me with those intense, gray eyes. I felt too nervous so I just said, "I love you."

It wasn't the first time I said it so it just sounded pretty casual. "I love you, too," she said smiling and pecked my cheek. '_Well it's now or never'_ I thought. I stopped us in front of the hearth.

"What are you doing Seaweed Br- oh my gods..." she said looking at me bent down on one knee with the velvet box in my hands.

"Annabeth, from the first moment I fully consciously saw you I knew you were the one for me. Your eyes, your smile, and everything about you captivated me. When you kissed me on Mount St. Helens I knew right then I was in love with you. When we got together two years ago I was the happiest man in the world. But I want more. I want to make you mine forever. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

I opened the box to reveal a simple but elegant ring. It was a silver band with three square diamonds. The middle one was the biggest with two smaller ones on each side of it. I looked up to see her reaction and saw her smiling and shaking her head.

"No, of course not," she said still with her smile.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"I'm not going to marry you Seaweed Brain. How can i do that if I'm going out with Kenneth later?"

"The one from the Aphrodite cabin?"

"Which other one? Actually i should be going now. We are supposed to be heading out to this restaurant in half an hour."

"But we're going out. How... why would you go out with Kenneth?" I asked confused.

"Oh, we aren't going out. That was a lie. I just pretended to be your girlfriend for your sake. I can't believe you thought that this was for real. Well see you... never," she said before jogging off to her cabin.

"What? Annabeth... Annabeth! ANNABETH!" I called. I heard a beeping noise from everywhere and it progressively got louder and louder...

"ANNABETH!" I yelled sitting straight up in my bed. I looked around to see I was in my cabin. The beeping noise was coming from my alarm which I quickly shut off. The water fountain gurgled quietly in the background. Was all that just a dream? But it had felt so real.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans and an orange camp half-blood t-shirt. I didn't even try to fix my permanently messy hair before running out to find Annabeth. I didn't see her anywhere outside so I knocked on her cabin door. The only one home was her brother Malcolm who said she left about half an hour ago to the big house. I ran there in record time.

I jumped the steps getting onto the porch and knocked on the door. I caught my breath before Mr. D opened the door. "Oooh, great. What do you want Peter?"

"For the love of all the other gods its Percy and have you seen Annabeth?" I said exasperated.

He rolled his eyes and moved out of the way and pointed to a door. I nodded at him and ran into the room. It was the arts and crafts room. Annabeth was handling a dozen or so 6-year-old demigods. Half of them were screaming for her attention while the others were having a glitter glue and macaroni fight. Her hair was all in her face though it seemed to have been in a ponytail before. She looked up and smiled gratefully.

"Percy thank the gods you're here these kids are—" she was cut off when I pressed my lips to hers. "Well that was unexpected," she said.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," I said smiling widely.

"Well couldn't you wait an hour until we went walking," she said.

I looked at her confused. "Remember yesterday you said you wanted to go for a walk around camp."

"Umm…" I replied. Then a thought came to me. I reached into my pocket and felt the velvet box under my fingertips.

"Oh right," I said as if it just came to me. She smiled and slapped my arm.

"Such a Seaweed Brain," she muttered and turned back to look at the kids.

"Well I gotta deal with these kids so I'll see ya later ok?"

"Ok. See ya" I said walking out of the room. I took in a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Thank the gods.

It was only just a dream.

**A/N: BAM!**

**This is my first one shot. Please review this thing is like three and a half pages long. That's a lot. Well for me anyways. Kk that's all for now. Peace love and chicken wings from Anthony's coal fire pizza. Try them they are AWESOME! Lol kk bye!**

**-Ary911 **

**Zoie: I am disappointed in you. Not even thanking your wonderful beta and faithful best friend whom you would die without. Psh, you would be nothing without me! *whispers* I wish.**


End file.
